VM-9 Silverback
Background Using the LRV-588 as it's inspiration, the REF engineers developed a heavier veritech counterpart to teh Cyclone infantry unit. It carried heavier firepower, had heavier armour and better sensor/comm systems which allowed it to help in reconnaissance as well as a command vehicle. It tested well, went into production and played a vital roll in teh order of battle for the REF ground forces late in it's war with Regent and later on earth against the Regess. Model Type - VM-9 Silverback Class - Veritech Combat Car Crew - 1 + 1 passenger/gunner MDC By Location Main Body - 260 Arms - 115 Hands - 45 Legs - 150 Feet - 95 Wheels - 60 Re-inforced crew compartment - 100 AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Running - 60mph (96kph) Driving - 140mph (225kph), 45mph offroad (72kph) Leaping - 6m unassisted, 12m with a running start Range - 300 hours on 4 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 5ft 11in (1.8m) car mode, 13ft 5in (4.1m) battloid mode Length - 12ft 10in (3.9m) car mode, 9ft (2.7m) battloid mode Width - 6ft 11in (2.4m) car mode, 11ft 2in (3.4m) battloid mode Weight - 1.2 tons PS - 30 robotic, Lift - 15 tons, Carry - 7.5 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Rear Roof Weapon Mount - Can mount one of the following: Weapon Type - HRG-140 Twin Dual Railgun Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d6 per round, use gatling gun burst rules and use armour piercing rules. Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 500 rounds Bonuses - +2 to strike MDC - 75 Weapon Type - AAC-11 Flak Cannon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6 per round, use machine gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks per melee Payload - 300 rounds Bonuses - +2 to strike MDC - 75 Weapon Type - LMMDS-12 Missile System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 4km for Surface to Surface, 8km for Surface to Air Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 Payload - 12 Light High Explosive Surface to Surface or Surface to Air Missiles missiles. Bonuses - +3 strike MDC - 80 Weapon Type - MMMDS-6 Missile System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 4km for Surface to Surface, 12km for Surface to Air Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-6 Payload - 6 High Explosive Surface to Surface or Surface to Air Missiles Bonuses - +3 to strike Weapon Type - MMDS-48 Missiles System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys 1-24 Payload - 48 mini missiles Bonuses - +2 to strike Weapon Type - Extensive Sensor Pod - Use sensors of VF-1 packed into a heavy armoure pod MDC - 100 Wheel Hub Weapon Mounts x 4 (Fired by the pilot) Each can mount any one of the Cyclone forearm weapon systems or gunpods. Note - can use the GU-19 and GU-18 gunpods that were in development for the Hargun/MODAT/Garland series of Veritech Cycles but generally does not have one. If Equiped with one it takes up the roof mount but cannot fire. Hand held in Battloid mode. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +15% piloting rolls See PS tables for HTH Damage Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 5 miles (8km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 100 miles (16km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10 miles (16km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ